


Lisp

by gothvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvirgil/pseuds/gothvirgil
Summary: This was a suggestion from tumblr."Logan with a lisp whenever he talks and Roman thinks it's super cute but Logan thinks it's unprofessional"





	Lisp

Logan's sitting on the couch with Roman leaning against him, both of them writing down plans for the future. Logan's always working on improving Thomas' schedule and Roman is brainstorming video ideas. Neither of them are saying anything to each other, but that's okay. They don't need to say anything, nor is there anything to be said. But that changes soon when Logan wants to specify the importance of certain events. 

"Roman can you hand me that highlighter?"" Logan asks. Roman looks up from his work and looks at Logan. 

"Sorry, what'd you say?" Roman asks, he'd been so focused on what he was doing he only heard half of what Logan had said. 

"I had asked you to pass me that highlighter," Logan says. He pauses when Roman gives him a stupid grin when his lisp becomes evident, he hates that goofy look on Roman's face. "Don't look at me like that, hand me the highlighter," he snaps. Roman's face falls when he snaps at him but he hands him the highlighter. 

"I was just smiling, Logan. Well, at least I thought I was. Did I do something wrong? What happened?" Roman asks, moving closer to Logan so that there's barely any space between them. But Logan doesn't bother to look up at him. "You're cute, Logan, you know that right? Because I will remind you everyday, every hour, every minute if I have to. You're adorable and amazing."

"You don't need to be so condescending, Roman," Logan sighs. "And please stop mocking me, you don't have to do that. Please just... treat me professionally."

"Logan, we're dating and that means I will  _never_ treat you professionally," Roman says. "And I'm not mocking you, my dear. I would never do that. I just find you so endearing, and your lisp is so adorable. I love hearing you talk, it's so nice."

"Well... how is anyone supposed to take me seriously like this?" he asks. Roman sighs. 

"Logan, you are literally logic. There's no way we  _can't_ take you seriously when you want to be. Have Virgil and Patton ever treated you badly or made fun of you because of your lisp? Have I?" Roman asks. When Logan doesn't respond he keeps going. "No, we haven't. Because your lisp doesn't mean anything to us, it's a part of you. And it's a part that we love. And if you want to work on it and get rid of it, that's fine, that's up to you. But know that we will never treat you less seriously or ever think lowly of you because of it. Like I said before, I quite like it."

Logan is blushing and trying to hide a smile. "Why thank you, Roman. I really appreciate that."

Roman smiles and cuddles up to him. "Just kiss me you big dork."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I really struggled with this one and I don't know why. I decided it would be better for me to put my best effort into something that's short instead of running out of inspiration to write something longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways, and thanks for reading!


End file.
